Schoolhouse Drabbles
by Fire-Chan9490
Summary: Drabbles based on words my classmates give to me. Randomly.
1. French, BDays, Period 89

**Schoolhouse Drabbles**

**French**

**B-Days, Period 8-9**

**So! So! I got a new idea for drabbles! I love them. They be fun and easy and quick and… use your imagination. Yeah. So anyways, in every class I have, I'm going to ask my classmates to give me random words so I can write a drabble on them! Plus, I'll come up with some random words of my own too. Won't that be fun??**

**This collection of words is from my French class, which is on B days, periods 8-9. Torture to Communication and Calculator were all contributed by one guy who's on , but refuses to tell me his user. I'll get it out of him someday!**

**Bacon**

They'd said they'd do anything for her, but trying her (black) bacon was asking too much.

**Torture**

No matter what torture that needs to be endured, they will serve their goddess.

**Probability**

The probability of surviving this war was practically 0.

**Communication**

One command is all the communication needed, even if it was commanding us to die.

**Chocolate**

"Can't we have a different flavor for once?"

"No."

**Ruler**

As he runs from the scene, a cookie in hand, she chases after him, swinging madly with a ruler.

**Computer**

We are not computers. We are not perfect. If we were, there would not be so many dead.

**Calculator**

"Why can't I just use a calculator?" he whines.

"Because I said so. You never learned math, so I'm making you now."

**Hooligan**

She watches in amusement as her saints run around, splashing each other, screaming and shouting in delight.

**Antidisestablishmentarianism**

"… What?"

**Dog**

"PUPPY!" Kiki squeals in delight, nearly bursting Mu's eardrums.

**Pinwheel**

The flashing colors sparkle in the sun, the light breeze spinning them around and around. He follows them with his eyes until he falls backward in dizziness.

**Blue**

"Is that your natural hair color?" an eager child asks. He sighs at this common question.

"Yes. It is."

**Blasphemy**

"Well, _I_ don't believe in myths." They have to drag him away by force before he retaliates to this blasphemous remark.

**Triskaidekaphobia**

"Now, Kiki, why are there twelve zodiac?" Mu patiently asks his pupil again.

"Um… Triskaidekaphobia?"

**Teeth**

He first learns of the Tooth Fairy when he is twenty-three.

**FINALLY! I'M DONE!**

**Hey, my friend and I are having a bad grammar war, so I'm going to finish my Author's Note in bad grammar. Yippee!**

**So. Teeth be meaning depressed. Tooth Fairy nonexistent twenty-three until? Cool not. Me hoping you being enjoyed specific names mention more. Yah. Me be needed to up bed go. Understanded you this? Yes if, you am genius. **

**Hah! Spiel beat Isi! Me challenged to you this!**


	2. Study Hall, BDays, Period 2

**Schoolhouse Drabbles**

**Study Hall  
****B-Days, Period 2**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAINT SEIYA AND WE'RE GOING TO FAIL E****3****!!**

**Go**

He recognizes dismiss in her voice, even if the words are not commanding.

**Multiculturalism**

"Who said we had to come from Greece?"

**Extravagant**

On party nights, her female Saints can't help having a little too much fun with her makeup.

**Hamster**

Shaina is delighted to see the wild hamster in her yard. That is, until it nearly bites her finger off.

**Purification**

He refuses when the priest offers the purification rite, but only because he believes he will never be clean of blood.

**Téléfrançais**

Milo can't stop laughing after he catches Camus singing the Téléfrançais theme song.

**Awkward**

Milo's loud mouth often got him into very awkward situations.

**Food**

"You'll get fat if you keep eating like that," she warns, eyeing his quickly disappearing, third helping.

**Pineapple**

"I _told_ you playing kickball with a pineapple wasn't a good idea," Marin says, rolling her eyes at the sticky mess.

**Cylinder**

"How is finding the volume of a cylinder going to do me any good in a fight?"

**Happy**

He is blissfully happy when he manages to sneak away halfway through her lecture.

**Authorization**

"What ID?" he asks at the airport. She shakes her head in exasperation as she hands over his passport.

**Shirt**

"Well, it's not _my_ fault I end up shirtless all the time!" Shiryu protests as Saori dumps nearly fifty shirts on his bed.

**Pizza**

"Pepperoni!"

"No, just cheese!"

"Veggie!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Onion!"

"Hey, how about pineapple?"

"Pineapple? No way!"

"Mushroom!"

Saori sighs, hangs up the phone and orders what she wants.

**Extraordinary**

"Why does extraordinary mean special and awesome? Why doesn't it mean really ordinary?" Kiki asks a haggard Mu.

**Golf**

"TAKE THAT!" Seiya screams, swinging wildly and missing the ball by almost three inches.

**Hi**

"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihiiiiiiii!" Kiki yells, launching himself onto Seiya. "HIIIIIIII!!"

**Vaporize**

"Commence vaporization! Moo ha ha ha ha ha!!" The rest of the Saints stare in shock as Seiya destroys monster after monster on his new gaming system.

**So… what do you think? Grr… I really don't like some of my study hall mates… When I asked for a word, they gave me swearwords. So I cut out their words, even after they gave me non-swearwords. So there.**

**AND I'M REALLY MAD! Our principal (wow, it's hard to believe he's not vice principal anymore) just made this new rule that we can't be late to lunch! I mean, what the CRAP?? It's lunch! Can't we have ONE PERIOD where we don't have to rush from place to place? Is it bad that we like to stop at our friends' lockers? HELLO?? This is LUNCH. Lunch is not that important to our academic careers, so I really don't think you have to impose a time limit on getting to it! And if we're late, you're making us stay after school to clean up the cafeteria? That is unreasonable! If we're late to other classes, we're marked tardy. Not such a big deal. So you give the worst punishment for lateness for the least important class. It's not even a class, damn it!**

**Sorry... I enjoy ranting... but not time limits... GRRR... TWITCHSCREAMPOUNDFISTONWALLSCREAMMORE!!**

**By the way... DON'T YOU JUST LOVE TÉLÉFRANÇAIS?? WITH THE DANCING PINEAPPLE! AND DANCING SKELETONS!! (But those are creepy...) DON'T YOU LOVE TÉLÉFRANÇAIS?? I know it's Canadian and Camus is French, but it's Canadian French so there!**


End file.
